I'm Not Gay
by Caidyn
Summary: John is tired of people thinking that he and Sherlock are a couple and rationalizes the situation to himself.


"I'm not gay!" came John's muffled voice in a pillow that he held to his face so Sherlock wouldn't hear him up in his room.

That was the last time he was ever, ever, going to say that to a person. Within the amount of time he had moved in with his flat-mate he had said them too much for his own personal liking on the matter. How could he not be tired of people assuming them of being a couple?

Yes, they lived together.

Yes, they worked together.

And yes they did run around London together at all hours of the day and night.

That didn't make them a couple or anything close to that.

He was coming to believe that these days all that anyone cared about was if you were gay or straight. With London being a city that allowed same-sex marriage people seemed more comfortable talking about it. And now he felt finished! He was completely and utterly done with this whole mess of being a couple with Sherlock Holmes, the man who married his work

It wasn't as if he had a problem with someone being gay, his sister Harriet, better known as Harry, Watson was gay herself and married, unhappily, to her wife Clara. Some of his old mates were gay. The only problem he had been when people assumed he was gay and that everywhere they, being him and Sherlock, went they got called out as a couple.

John had girlfriends, though none of them seemed to last long. The last one had broken up with him because, as she put it, he put Sherlock first. That night he had only done it because Irene had turned up dead; he was no idiot to see that Sherlock felt something towards her; whether it was attraction or intrigue he wasn't very sure. And he had called her, that being Jeanette (the latest girlfriend), by another name. It had been an honest mistake. He had meant no harm by it whatsoever.

There was one woman, Sarah Sawyer, he had gone on a date with, which had been, of course, interrupted by Sherlock, who had been very attractive. She was a lovely woman in general; when he had fallen asleep on the job she covered for him, when he and Sherlock had gotten into a fight she had let him sleep at her house, and when Sherlock had gotten them kidnapped and almost killed she had agreed to go on a second date. They had even gone to New Zealand together. The whole trip he had checked his phone to see if Sherlock needed anything which had led to their breakup soon after the trip.

He wasn't gay. All that meant was that he had a bit of trouble with the women, not that he was using them as a cover-up.

But Sherlock… he wasn't sure if he was gay, straight, or asexual.

One thing that he knew about his friend was that he did care about people. No matter how hard he seemed to try to hide that ability he held it always came out in one form or another. Sherlock was, in fact, very protective at times especially over their landlady Mrs. Hudson. On multiple occasions he had yelled at his brother, Mycroft, for insulting the elderly woman and once he had even thrown a man out the window of their apartment hitting her across the face.

Then there was Molly Hooper, a morgue attendant at St. Bart's, who felt infatuated with Sherlock. From what John knew was that she seemed to have felt that towards the sociopathic man up until Christmas when she gave him the gift. For the longest time John hadn't been able to figure out if Sherlock could tell she had liked him or if he was truly that ignorant to people's feelings. But Sherlock had used her infatuation to his advantage to see bodies he would not have been able to see without her help.

Another notable woman was Irene Adler or, as Sherlock tended to call her, the woman. She was the one woman who had gotten him stumped. She was a lesbian as Mycroft had told them when they had been given the case but he had quickly found out that she was putting that aside for Sherlock Holmes. And he had seemed a bit taken by her as well. John had found the thing amusing as Sherlock danced away from the fact and Irene had kept advancing.

The last person completely contradicted Irene and Molly. Jim Moriarty was the one who put them through hell and back on multiple occasions. Just like with Molly and Irene, his interest turned to infatuation. And this time Sherlock seemed the same way towards him. They played games of cat and mouse, both trying to outsmart the other one before someone could die. And, the thing was, they both found it fun.

If Sherlock was gay John only had hints to it. For one he had never said he didn't have boyfriend when John had questioned on their first case together, but the consulting detective had said that girls weren't his area. Secondly he never denied it when people said that the two of them were a couple. In fact he seemed to get a kick out of it each time someone seemed to think that about them.

Sherlock was an attractive man at that, though John would never say that to him. Girls found an interest in him until they heard him speak. John had even seen men giving his friend the eye when they went out to eat. With his dark curls that fell perfectly no matter what and stood out against his pale skin, his blue eyes that were so pale when in the right light they looked white, his skinny yet tall frame that made the expensive clothes he wore seem to fit perfectly in with him, his deep baritone voice that could make things sound like a lullaby, and those high cheekbones he was attractive.

But John was not gay.


End file.
